And So The Mirror Shatters
by Half formed demon
Summary: Ever wonder what Azula was doing on the night Ursa disappeared? Well this is my take on it. Please reveiw!


A/N: Okay I have been noticing that people have been favoriting my stories without reviewing, please, please review. Even if it's just one word I don't care. You can anonymously review as well if you don't have an account :) Please review It makes me want to write ^.^ Anyhow continuous thanks to **meandcartoon22** for their awesomeness! Oh yes I don't own anything, I wish I did.

* * *

><p><em>I pull on my robe, the silk feels nice against my skin. I creep out of my room holding a flame in my hands. The glow is nice. I creep down the dark halls. The fire casting shadows everywhere. Slowly I make my way towards Zuko's room, if I am caught, I won't be caught. Then she comes around the corner. I extinguish my flame and duck behind a pillar. The curtains are swirling around me, the wind is picking up.<em>

_"Hello?"_

_She calls out and I roll my eyes at my mother's stupidity. Am I really going to jump out and say "Hey mom! Here I am! I was just going to my brother's room in the middle of the night to try and stop father from killing him! What are you doing here?"_

_She stands there for a few minutes looking around dumbly, before she pulls up her hood and begins walking hurriedly towards Grandfather's room. I come out from behind the pillar and stare down the dark corridor that leads to Zuko's room, I shrug my shoulders and follow mother down the long twisted road to the FireLord's apartments. It's more interesting anyway. I carefully follow mother as she makes her way down the dark twisting abyss. Then she stops in front of Granfather's room. I duck into the FireLady's room which hasn't been in use since Grandmother died. I know everything about the place so I know exactly which tapestry to move to find the peep hole. I stare through the hole at the scene before me._

_"What brings you here Lady Ursa?"_

_Grandfather asks his tone gravely, mother is so stupid._

_"I wish for a private council with you my Lord."_

_Mother states still kneeling, grandfather nods and shoos away his guards. As soon as they leave, mother stands up, she pulls out a piece of cloth and before Grandfather has time to say anything mother pounces. She steps back and Grandfather is tied up, unable to bend or talk. Mother, out of her cloak pulls out a scroll and unfurls it. Mother then goes over to the desk and scribbles something down, from the angle I am at I can see tears dripping down her face. She leaves the scroll on the desk and then she pulls out a dagger. I gasp at this and scramble backwards, letting the tapestry fall back in place. If mother does what I think she is going to do then this is the first place they'll check. I push myself up off the floor and I burst out of the FireLady's room, just in time to see mother turning towards her and Father's room. I follow, I don't know why. Instinct I suppose. I reach their room as the door is closing. I run up to the door and press my ear against it. Desperate for answers._

_"I took the liberty of packing your things, there is a boat waiting for you at the Gates of Azulon. You have an hour to get out go say your goodbyes."_

_Mother then begins to open the door, I scamper behind a pillar. Then I begin to follow her again. I want to know what happened. I follow her down the corridor to Zuko's room, she opens the door slightly and creeps in I stand outside of the door cold all of a sudden. Through the crack in the door I can see Mother throw her arms around Zuko._

_"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_My Mother's words drift out of Zuko's room. Never forget who you are. I run back to my room as quickly as possible, Mother will come to my room next and whisper those words into my ear. She will say goodbye to me too. _

_I throw myself onto my bed and pull the silken covers over me and I pretend to sleep. I wait and I wait and I wait. But she doesn't come. She won't say goodbye to me. I pick up the nearest projectile, my hairbrush and I throw it at my mirror. Why isn't she here? Why did she say goodbye to Zuko and not me? The mirror shatters._

* * *

><p>The mirror shatters. I lean over the table tears falling like rain. She doesn't love me. She never loved me. I am a monster. I look back up at the blank wall where the mirror used to hang. How could I be reduced to this? I am Princess Azula of the FireNation, daughter to Princess Ursa and FireLord Ozai, soon to be FireLord Azula, daughter of Princess Ursa and Phoenix King Ozai.<em> Never forget who you are. <em>I shouldn't be here crying my eyes out over my mother and some hair. I look down again and stare at the strands of dark hair that litters the floor. My hair. Tears begin to fall again and the ground beneath me blurs. I slump to the ground still crying. I reach down and grasp a shard of glass so hard my hand starts to bleed. I could do it, I could end it all. I pick up the bloody shard of glass and stare into it. The face in it is alien, I see myself but she is crying and her hair is a mess and her eyes are scary. I close my eyes, I open them again, my face is gone instead it is hers.

"I love you Azula, I do."

I squeeze the glass tighter, blood is freely flowing down my wrist.

"No no no no no no no no no no."

I chant as I hurl the shard of glass at the wall where the mirror used to hang. And so the mirror shatters. . . . . .


End file.
